Battle Trivia
Test your Knowledge on Cogs and Gags with Battle Trivia! Questions ''' Easy (Cogs ) 1. How many Types of Cogs are there? 2. There are How Many Cogs of Each Type? 3. Many Cogs look Mostly the Same or are Similar. There are 3 Different Sets, 2 Sets with 2 Cogs and the Last Set with 3. What are they? 4. There are only 2 Cogs with "The" in the Name. They are... 5. Cog usually Attack the Toon who... Easy (Gags ) 1. There are How many Gag Types? 2. How many Gags are there Total? 3. Which Gag Type is the Only Gag Type with Perfect Accuracy? 4. What is Special about Toonup Gags? 5. In the Toontorial, you get the First Level Gag of What two Types? Medium (Cogs ) 1. Can you become Friends with a Cog? 2. In the Original Disney Loading Video, who Miswired a Robot in his Friend's Lab in Hope of Fame and Fortune? 3. In the Original Toontown Beta, Cogs had no... 4. Sellbots have a Special Building Featuring Mover & Shakers which was Called... 5. When There used to be TV Advertisements for Disney's Toontown Online, the Catch-Phrase was What? '''Medium (Gags ) 1. What three Items found on the Street will Increase the Damage / Healing Powers of Non-Organic Throw, Squirt, and Toon-up Gags? 2. Which 2 Gag Types DO NOT do Damage to Cogs? 3. Other than Supporting Trap Gags, Lure Does What to Cogs? 4. Drop will Always Miss unless What Happens First? 5. When Viewing your Gags, Gag Types are in a Certain Order (Toonup, Trap, Lure, Sound, Throw, Squirt, Drop). Why are they In that Order? ''' Hard (Cogs ) 1. All Cogs have Trading Cards except for Which 2 Cogs / Bosses (Released after Cards were Discontinued)? 2. What were Cogs Called in Disney's Toontown Online Beta Version? 3. The Only Cog HQ where Cogs DO NOT Roam the Lobby is The... 4. What 2 Playgrounds have the Most Cog Buildings? 5. Instead of Having something like Factories (Sellbots) or Coin Mints (Cashbots), Lawbots have 4 Rooms Labeled ______ that each Require Different Levels of Laff. Hard (Gags ) 1. In the Old Toontown, Toons used to be able to get All 7 Gag Tracks because Tutorial Tom gave them the First-Level of Throw, Squirt, and what Third Track? 2. During Battle while Viewing your Gags, Gag Buttons will be a more Greenish-Blue because... 3. Why do a Lot of Toons Train their Gags during Cog Invations? 4. The 7th Toonup Gag features a Latter. What is it Called and what do you do with It? 5. In the Middle of Training for the Last Gag of Any Gag Type, Experience Bars will change from "How many you Have to How many you Need" to What Phrase? Answers Easy (Cogs ) 1. 4 2. 8 3. (1) Cold Caller, Short Change (2) Downsizer, Bean Counter (3) Yesman, Glad Hander, Mr. Hollywood 4. The Big Cheese, The Mingler 5. The Toon who does the Most Damage to that Cog Easy (Gags ) 1. 7 2. 49 3. Trap Gags 4. Toonup Gags don't Damage Cogs but Heal Toons so that they can Last Longer in Battle 5. Throw and Squirt Medium (Cogs ) 1. You can Friend Request a Cog, but they will Always say No. 2. Scrooge McDuck was going to see his Employee / Friend Gyro Gearloose 3. Types 4. Field Office 5. "Are you Toon Enough?" Medium (Gags ) 1. Trash Can (Throw), Fire Hydrant (Squirt), and Mail Box (Toonup). 2. Toonup and Lure 3. It Makes it so that they Cannot Attack 4. Drop will Always Miss unless Someone Strikes the Cog with Something Else in the Same Round First. 5. It's the Order of Attack (Toonup, then Trap, then Lure, then Sound, then Throw, then Squirt, and lastly Drop). Hard (Cogs ) 1. CJ and CEO 2. "The Suits" 3. Bossbot HQ 4. Donald's Dreamland and Donald's Dock 5. District Attorney Office Hard (Gags )''' 1. Drop 2. You cannot get Experience Points for using any Gag Level Higher than the Level of Cog (Example: You can't Get Points for using a Level 4 Gag on a Level 3 Cog). 3. Experience Points are Doubled in Cog Invations 4. The High Dive: Toon Climbs up a Latter and Dives off a Diving Board into a Baby Pool 5. Whatever is Left to Go! (500 to Go!)